


Tunnel

by Woodseaalina



Series: Tunnel [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodseaalina/pseuds/Woodseaalina
Summary: 牙梅牙，7世纪东地中海各国AU，脑洞产物，或许有雷，全文不出现主要人物姓名，更新缓慢，不包售后
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Tunnel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972123
Kudos: 2





	Tunnel

Chapter1  
某位修士于二十四岁那年发愿旅修，打算去探访各教区，收集散佚的经典重新抄写、整理并作阐释批注。  
彼时帝王与其继任者都被被叛军杀害，新登大位之人无才无德，终日流连宫闱和竞技场，使得东西部行省民生凋敝，只有南部北非海岸几个相对独立的富饶城市还有各国商旅往来。  
清瘦的修士踏着摩西的脚印走过沙漠，在满月日到达亚历山大城，准备乘船去小亚细亚，却因在某个热情的异邦人开的酒馆门前逗野猫喂鸽子而错过了航船，只得气恹恹地住下来，等待下次出海。  
新月悬上天幕，修士从藏书馆归来，刚进酒馆门就被扑面而来的热浪和吵闹声惊得一愣，还没听完老板的那句“我老家来的商队……”就被挤进狂欢的人群，只得护住沉重的羊皮卷匣子堪堪躲闪。冷不丁磕在桌角上，匣子翩然欲坠，腿撞得生疼。  
忽然有只纤长有力的手扶住了匣子，又拉了他一把。  
他踉跄坐下，连连道谢，急急地摸索着在桌边安置好匣子，乱发遮住视线，只依稀看得见帮他那位的异教徒打扮。  
“你们隐居僧侣也会来酒馆消遣吗？”那人座旁放了把巴尔巴特琴，杵着下巴好整以暇地看着修士，过于标准的希腊语让他听起来像个君士坦丁堡人。修士理了理头发：“隐修者当然不会。不过我刚开始旅修，暂时住在这里，好等这个月中旬去小亚细亚的船。”侍者小心地抬着酒罐和杯盘走来，那人轻声谢过，取了两个陶杯放好，缓缓斟上：“巧了，我正准备回小亚细亚，也坐这艘船。”  
卷发终于服帖了些许，修士这才得以定睛看眼前的家伙：陡峭的波斯人长相，门牙比常人稍大，眉目明丽，头顶的卷发缠进浅蓝束额，提壶的手上带着细环匝的银镯，一袭衣褶垂坠的亚麻袍，上身套的短褂织着奇兽与几何暗纹，引得修士多看了一阵。“是龙孔雀。”他抬起眼，撞上那人晶亮的目光，“传说里的生灵，抚育英雄的神鸟。英雄离开时神鸟将羽翎送给他，后来它在危难时救了英雄的后人。常用的织纹背后都有说法，大约有多少传说就有多少花色吧。”  
“你是吟游者，会唱这些传说？”修士示意般地抚过他的琴。“当然。有兴趣？”酒馆里嘈杂，修士向吟游诗人那边挪了几分，摆出一副听故事的架式：“愿闻其详。”  
诗人眨了眨眼睛，抱起长凳上的琴，从口袋里拾出拨子，边调弦边问：“看装束你是西奈山来的吧？会波斯语吗？”修士低头看了看胸前自家修道院特制的十字架，局促地拍了两下长袍：“云游回来的修士教过我一些歌和曲，但不一定能全听懂。”“放心，我唱的你肯定听得懂。”上扬的语调。  
说着他深吸一口气，拨起一套达斯特加赫调子，在序曲将尽之时开嗓，唱起为神鸟所救、因生来异象而被父亲抛弃的勇士，唱着父子相认时珠泪滚落的神鸟，唱到勇士的危机、神鸟的指引和勇士之子的艰难降生。酒馆里的吵嚷声渐渐小了，突如其来的歌声岔进人们的交谈，叙事诗自有的结界悄然笼住厅堂。歌者唱的是波斯语，但音节由他的唇舌揉成了轻重缓急的旋律，故事随着情绪流淌出来，质朴而戳人。  
修士独自倒着酒，一曲终了，他抬起罐子一饮而尽，不知是被故事终局的唏嘘还是异族烈酒的余味烫到了食管，心口倏忽一颤。  
诗人在满座的喝彩中深深行了礼，一手提着琴和羊皮卷匣子，一手拉住修士的腕，似乎没怎么费力就把他领上了楼。  
楼上面海的廊道有着延伸到底的大窗，细柱将它均分成几段，权作不同的窗口。诗人松开了修士的手，放好琴和匣子，两手一撑，跃坐到窗台上有一下没一下地晃着脚，有些期待地抿了抿嘴，问道：“怎么样？”也许是吹了阵海风，修士觉得清醒了些，但脚下还有些绵软，不由得向后靠了靠窗柱：“好故事，唱得也好，大家都喜欢。”诗人凑近了些：“那你，懂了吗？”“唱到这里了。”修士拍了下胸口，诗人感到一丝雀跃，“只是你那套塞加赫是简化过好几部分的吗？”“我弹琴真的很糟糕！”诗人笑了出来，“幸好今天没有其他懂行的人，不然糗大了。”修士也跟着笑了，诗人看见他一侧的小虎牙，觉得有些可爱。  
修士摸了摸口袋，掏出一枚铜币，抱起巴尔巴特琴坐到诗人旁边：“不介意吧？”诗人摇了摇头，拿出拨子递过来，却被修士拒绝了：“不用这个，我习惯用钱币，听起来音色会圆润些。”  
话音刚落，第一个音就蹦出来了。修士指尖拨出的塞加赫柔美绵长，又蕴着些沉郁的悲戚，诗人不由得唱了起来，弦音百转，间或加了些其它旋法的小节作饰，更与歌声抵死缠绵，起承转合间互相延续、追逐、争斗、交融，最后一个和弦落下，二人都觉得酣畅淋漓。  
静默，窗外海滩上，浪花轻轻地拍着，风吹过修士蓬松的黑卷发。他小心地放好琴直起身来，看着有些愣神的诗人，月光落在他榛子色的眼底。诗人的喉结动了动，有些忐忑，只好状似不经地靠住了窗柱：“如果要旅修的话，行路的时候有个同伴还不错吧？”“你要陪我一起？”修士有些错愕。“前提是你先跟我回趟波斯，我得去给母亲过生日，而且还有些故事想收集。”好一会儿没有回答，诗人抠紧了窗台边缘。  
“听说有些古风时代的经典流落到波斯了，正好去看看。”修士抚着羊皮卷匣子说道。诗人睁大了眼睛：“是吗？不过你真的不介意异教徒和你同行吗？”修士看着他的瞳仁，摇了摇头。诗人舔了舔下唇：“我唱的时候你会弹琴吗？”“当然。”修士答道。  
诗人盯着他看了好一阵子，终于确信他没在开玩笑，便愉快地从窗台上跳下来，指着廊道边的第三间卧房：“我住这里。”修士也跳了下来，把琴递给他，抱起羊皮卷匣子：“我在最右的那间。”  
“夜安。”  
“夜安。”


End file.
